Year to Year
by jordygirl
Summary: There's a brand new generation at Hogwarts, and teenage emotions running high, there's no doubt that mischief will follow. Especially if Rose, Al, and Scorpius are best friends. Set in the trio's second year. Rated for language. Picture belongs to Peibee-an-jay on DeviantART
1. The next Golden Trio

Year to Year.

Rose was ecstatic to begin her first year at Hogwarts. She had been looking forward to it for years. Her family could tell, especially the morning they were set to leave as she ran around the house in her brand new robes.

She hummed merrily while she packed, Hugo laughed at her antics.

"Say Rosie, what house do you want to get into?" he asked sitting down on her bed next to the trunk.

She finished folding her shirt and closed the trunk's lid lightly, snapping the clasps into place.

"Ravenclaw. But Gryffindor wouldn't hurt either" she smiled "What about you?"

"Hufflepuff" Hugo said "But I've got some time to think haven't I?"

"ROSE! HUGO! TIME TO GO!" Hermione's voice called

Rose grinned

Half an hour later they were at Kings Cross in search of the Potter family.

"There" her father said

She saw Albus with an extremely relieved expression and smiled.

"Hi" he breathed

"Hey. Are you excited? I barely got any sleep last night!" Rose said, her blue eyes bright.

"Hah. Nervous more like it. Nearly had a panic attack this morning" Albus said, rubbing the back of his neck

"Oh stop worrying! Everything's going to be great!" Rose said, throwing her arms up into the air "It's not James is it? You know he loves to tease you!"

"No…well maybe a little bit. I know he's just joking but…" he trailed off

"You still get nervous." Rose finished sympathetically.

Albus nodded

"I'm sure you'll be much less nervous when we're settled in. Trust me" Rose said strongly

"I'm sure you're right Rose. You always are" Al said

Rose grinned "What was that?"

"Oh shove off. Can't even give you one little compliment without you getting all high and mighty" Albus muttered

Rose laughed.

They then went to join Hugo and Lily as they opinionated the four houses.

"Anything but Slytherin" Lily grinned

Hugo nodded

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," her father declared "but no pressure"

"Ron!" her mother scolded

Lily and Hugo laughed, but I on the other hand felt a bit unsettling.

"He doesn't mean it," mum and Aunt Ginny assured us

"Look who it is" her father said

A tall white haired man stood with his wife and son, probably to be entering Hogwarts this year also.

The man nodded at us curtly then turned away.

"So that's little Scorpius," her father said under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

Rose turned to her Albus and rolled his eyes as her mother scolded her father for trying to turn her against Scorpius before they begun the year.

"I'm going to go sit with my mates. You'll be fine right?" James asked Hugo and Rose as he opened the cars door.

"Yeah, we'll be fine" Rose said shooing him off

James nodded and shut the door.

Moments later the door was opened again, this time by someone else.

"Um Hullo, do you mind if I sit with you? All the other car's are full" Scorpius asked

"Sure, come on in" Al said cheerily

"Thanks"

"You're Scorpius right?" Al asked

He nodded

"And you're Albus Potter aren't you?" he asked timidly

Albus grinned

"The one and only"

"And you're Rose Weasley right?" he asked again

"Indeed I am" she said with a smile

"Scorpius, what house do you want to get into?" Al asked

"Well I want to get into Ravenclaw, even though my dad would prefer Slytherin." Scorpius said quietly, twiddling his thumbs

"Really?" Rose asked "Me too!"

Scorpius blushed

"It's Gryffindor or Ravenclaw for me. I haven't chosen yet. Gryffindor's been in the family for ages though" Albus chimed in

"Ah, but what's the fun in being the same Al?" Rose asked

"True, true"

The three talked for the entire train ride, only stopping so Albus and Scorpius could get into their school robes.

"Look Al! I've got your dad!" Rose laughed when she opened her last chocolate frog

"I've got him a million times!" Al said "Tell me when you've got Helga, I still need her"

"I've got Dumbledore" Scorpius smiled

"Really? Let me see" Rose said, sliding over to his side

Scorpius blushed again and held out the card

"I have at least ten of him at home. He's my favorite" Rose grinned

The train came to a halt.

"We're here" Al said

**AN: You like? I do hope so, I've been wanting to do something like this for ages. NEXT CHAPTER HERE I COME!**


	2. Try Outs

**AN: Set a week after school began. **

"You're quite good at this Scorp," Rose complimented her potions partner as he worked quickly through their assignment "are you sure you don't want me to do anything?"

Scorpius shook his head.

"Nah, I love potions. Besides its out last class of the day and I just want it over" Scorpius said simply, his eyes fixated on the cauldron in front of him

"Whatever you say" Rose said uneasily. Usually she would have been pleased that she didn't have to do any of the work, but Scorpius was her friend and she didn't want him to feel like she was a freeloader or something.

Soon Scorpius had finished the brew and presented it to a very impressed potions master.

"Well done you two!" Professor CHANGE THIS NAME AT ANYTIME complimented

"I can't take that much credit Professor, Scorpius was the mastermind" Rose bragged of her friend, watching his face turn scarlet and trying to hold in her laughter.

"Oh-uh P-professor I'm-" Scorpius stuttered

"Well then congratulations Mr. Malfoy! This is the best turn out I've seen all day!" Professor whatshisname said confidently

"I couldn't possibly-" Scorpius argued

"Nonsense boy! Don't be humble! Alright, I won't keep you any longer, you both may go back to your seats now" the professor said strongly

"Yes sir" Scorpius said weakly, turning back to his seat

Scorpius was completely silent.

Rose squirmed in her seat until finally the quiet got to her.

"Aw c'mon Scorp! Don't be mad at me! I just wanted you to get some recognition! And knowing me that's pretty damn impressive!" Rose pleaded

Scorpius sighed "Of course I'm not mad. But you know I don't like attention"

Rose stuck out her lower lip in her signature pout (One she had perfected from the wise teachings of her Aunt Ginny) and Scorpius blushed

"I'm sorry Scorp. Please forgive me?" she said, her blue eyes sparkling. Something she knew not many people on this planet could resist.

"I-um" Scorpius stuttered.

"Class dismissed" the Professor called from the front of the room

"Great! Let's go find Al!" Rose said, grabbing Scorpius's hand and dragging him into the hall.

Scorpius's blush deepened as Rose led him to the Great Hall.

"There you two are! Let's go! We have to feet James before he goes into the Quiddich try outs" Al said as Rose and Scorpius screeched to a halt in the Great Hall.

As they hurried to the pitch, they exchanged information about their day.

"You should have seen it, Fred set off a stink bomb today outside the greenhouse! They didn't have to evacuate this time, but Fred got caught" Al said

Rose laughed "James didn't help him?"

"Nah. Fred knew he didn't want to get in trouble before tryouts so he did this one solo" Al replied

"But isn't he trying out too?" Scorpius asked

"Yeah. But Fred doesn't worry about anything. He didn't get in that much trouble, considering he knows the teacher so well." Al said with a smile

"Here we are" Rose declared

"Hey guys. Here to cheer me on?" James grinned

"You and Fred" Rose corrected "You aren't the only one trying out you know"

James laughed

"And what have you three been up to this week?" he asked

"Well Rose blew up that second year's lunch the yesterday" Al said "I wasn't there but Scorpius remembered pretty vividly"

Scorpius nodded

"He was asking for it!" Rose defended "He was picking on Alice for being Neville's daughter! The git"

James laughed at his cousins antics and clapped her on the back

"That's our Rosie!"

"Do not call me Rosie!" she snapped

James shook his head. "Well I'm gonna go meet up with Fred. He's been flirting with that Hufflepuff girl for too long"

Al rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later Gryffindor's of all ages were swarming the field.

After the Team Captain told the first years to get lost and yelled at her brother to stop hexing them, the tryouts started.

James did outstandingly, surely guaranteeing his spot on the team.

Fred did just as well, double the sarcastic comments and flirting.

"Alright! Results will be posted within the week. See you all later" the Captain called, strutting off the field

James and Fred ran up the stadium stairs grinning ear to ear.

"You guys got this in the bag" Al said, high fiving both of them

"That was fantastic!" Rose cried "I can't wait till you guys have your first game!"

"You were great" Scorpius smiled

"Thanks! We'll see you guys later, got a party to attend. Speaking of which Al aren't you coming too? All Gryffindor's are invited." Fred said

"Yeah. Let's go" Al said with a smile

"Have fun Al! Don't get drunk though, you have a test in potions remember?" Rose said

"Rose!" Al complained as Scorpius laughed

Rose laughed "Oh I'm just kidding! We'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Al rolled his eyes and waved.

Scorpius and Rose watched the boys leave.

"You wanna go to the library? I found a book on the first wizzarding war yesterday" Scorpius asked bashfully

"Awesome! I'll go get some chocolate frogs from my dorm! Meet you there in 10?" Rose smiled

"You bet"

**AN: You like? I hope so! Props to anyone who can figure out which house Scorp and Rose got into. Even though it's pretty obvious.**


End file.
